Heart Broken
by Sugarcubes-Finnick-Annie
Summary: Zach leaves Cammie .What is her reaction. This is set four years after .Will Zammie conquer all ? Read and Review thanks xoxo
1. Old Habits

To Zach,

I wish I could say I hated you and that I never wanted to see you again or I was going to send Bex to kill you but the thing is even thought after all the pain you caused me I still Love you .I still think about you at night wondering what I done wrong to make you leave me for Clara, I play each memory back in my mind all night but I just can't see why you left. You left me long ago but I never did get over you but know I know that you love your girlfriend and I have excepted that you were only a high school fling so this is it Zach . This is goodbye because I am tired of chasing the boy who left me Heartbroken.

Lots of Love

Your Gallagher Girl

* * *

Cammies Pov

I sent that letter four years ago and I still remember it word for word because I sent it just before I handed in my keys to my office because I left the C.I.A because I couldn't bare to see Zach with his new girlfriend Clara Thomson the prettiest C.I.A agent in a long time .I also could not bare the look of sympathy from my colleges. Macey had also just gone through a bad breakup with a guy called Tristan she let him in to her heart gave up her family for him and left the C.I.A and then he changed his mind and fell for Clara's best friend London . So Macey and I left and went to Milan "The Home Of Fashion" and now Macey and I own the world's biggest fashion company.

Now I am happy because I have a boyfriend called Trey , a job and well … a Life but I knew that I couldn't hide forever and I was right .

* * *

Maceys Pov

Holy Shit ! I just got a letter in the mail this morning addressed to Cams and I and this was what was inside

You have been invited to the marriage of

Bex Baxter and Grant Newman.

Cam was gonna have a cow because she has to go because its bex and she's our best friend and she supported us through everything and there was only one problem Grants best friend Mr Zach Goode .

* * *

Cammies Pov

I knew as soon as I walked into our apartment something was wrong and I like to say that it was my instincts but unfortunately they are usually right. So I grasped my knife from my bra (What? Old habits die hard) and walked subtle into the kitchen where a saw a very pale Macey holding a Letter like if she let go she would die

"What you got there, Mace?" I asked  
She looked startled  
" Ummmm nothing ."

And at that moment you didn't need to be a spy to be able to see Macey was lying. I was about to grab for the letter when the doorbell Rang, I sighed

"We will continue this conversation in a minute "

Then I walked to the front door and Oh My Fucking God ….

There stood Rebecca Baxter and Liz Sutton


	2. New Friends

Oh wow I mean you can understand why I am shocked because it's not every day your two beautiful best friends show up okay here's what you should know about my friends :

Rebecca Baxter only call her that if you want to end up in a hospital. Okay Bex is sort of the equivalent to a Greek goddess like Aphrodite because she has her lovely dark skin, hard Hazel eyes and her luscious long brown hair she is exotic but that does not mean she can't kick your ass repeatedly also she's British

Next we have Elizabeth Sutton she is like a little fairy so delicate and has that look of innocent about her and now she has grown her blonde hair past her shoulders but man this girl can hack.

Now we have Macey McHenry yeah you heard right she's the senators daughter and no she is not just some rich snobby bitch she is beautiful inside and out cheesy I know but its true she is hot I mean if you had sun-kissed skin long black hair and you had that curvy body how could you not be ?

Bex's strong British accent disturbed my thoughts

"Cammie, are you just going to stare at our hot-selves all day or are you gonna move your ass and let us in" She said smirking, I rolled my eyes. Then I was engulfed in a massive hug by Bex and Liz so we started talking about what has happened and then I noticed the ring and screamed  
"Holy fuck Bex who's ring is that why didn't you tell me" Liz giggled and said  
"Our 'British Bombshell' here is getting married to grant" Bex blushed then Macey walked out looking pissed but it was immediately with shock and the hugging began again and I am not afraid to say there was tears ( LIZ !) and kisses (ON cheeks they all like guys)it was all very emotional then macey said  
" Cam I was gonna tell you but we were interrupted "we all laughed . So we went inside and started to discuss wedding plans and Bex asked us if we would be bridesmaids and then a sudden realization hit me and everyone stared at me and I realized I was crying  
" Zach" I mumbled barely audible but I knew they heard me .

* * *

Bex Pov

Shit! How could I have been so stupid I forgot about that damn smirking heart-breaking emerald eyed boy? I don't expect Cam to come now I know it would be too much pain and what if she and mace found out me and Liz had become friends with London and Clara and they were both going to be bridesmaids too. Liz looked at me and I knew the realization had hit her too. We were both screwed.


	3. Authors Note please read

Hi guys its Anna here and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas because I want this to be a story where everyone has a say in what happens so no this is not a chapter and I will try to upload more so If you have any ideas PM me ir just leave a comment thnks xoxo A


	4. Not Worth Our Tears

**AN- Hey guys thanks for all of your lovely reviews also if you have any ideas about what outfits I could give everyone please post a link or PM it to me because I have no fashion sense so I may pick out horrendous outfits xoxo A**

© **00countrygrlbex: I will try and update more often **

© ** x suck my blood x luv ya x: Thanks for the ideas and I might make Clara and London the bad guys because frankly even though I made them up , they Irritate me .**

© **QueenCupcake101: (Love your profile picture) Yeah that's so like Cammie to hate people pitying her that's a really good idea thanks.**

© **Janelle789: I was thinking that because maybe Catherine was trying to break Zach and Cammie up so that she could get through to Cammie .Thanks for the review.**

© **Cut3Ch1ck8: Thank you also I am going to try making them longer and posting two chapters at a time if there is a cliffy.**

© ** Dark. Angel. From. Above: Sorry it has taken me so long to update and who doesn't love some Zammie?**

© ** xXxGGirlxXx: THANK YOU . I just wanted to say this because you were the first to review my story and the first to favourite it so I am incredibly grateful **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Ally Carter and Gallagher girls is not mine and do not know Abby and Edward so I can't make them fall in love with each other . **

* * *

Two Days Later

Cammies Pov 

We are on Macey and I's private jet flying to America and we are about to land. I am so excited because while we are here Macey and I are going to go to Gallagher to see my mum but first Bexs other bridesmaids are going to pick us up at the airport .The strange thing is though bex will not tell us who the others are and she looks rather uncomfortable when we mention them.

* * *

Lizs Pov

SHIT! Cammie and Macey have spotted Bex hugging Clara and London. Hatred has filled Maceys eyes and she storms off in a mad rage while Cammie looks me straight in the eye and you can see the betrayal but that is only for an instant then her face is an emotionless mask. Bex comes over with Clara and London

"I should go find Macey" Cammie said

It brings back the memories of the night Zach left cammie and how she refused to leave her house and a wave of guilt washes over me because we have basically rubbed Clara and London in their faces.

* * *

Maceys Pov

I hate them how could they. I never want to speak to them again they have completely betrayed us and when I see London's face reminds me of the pain Tristan through and I am no longer hurt just angry very angry and you never want to deal with an angry McHenry . I hear cammie shouting on me and I stop to turn round to the person I trust the most , the only person who has not betrayed me and I can see she is hurt so I wait on her .

"Macey we have to get over them we don't need Zach or Tristan we can survive we have been for four years we don't even have to talk to them . I mean come on Macey there is going to be a ton of cute CIA and MI6 boys here and I just dumped Trey on the way over so you know what screw them let's get absolutely pissed and go to loads of parties we don't even have to go to the wedding "

Cammie says confidently and I can see this is my best friend not the girl Zach left but the girl who was determined to complete her father's job so I grin and scream "Let's do it!"

"Do what?" Bex whispers

Cammie and I share a look then both grin. "Dress shopping!" We screamed so loud lots of people turned to stare at us

"So you're not annoyed" Liz asked looking confused

"We were but now we have realised that those boys are not worth our tears and plus there is going to be plenty of cute boys at the wedding ." I explained bex and liz nodded vigorously

So with that Bex explained to Clara and London what was happening and I couldn't help but notice the annoyance and jealously in their looks. Also Bex , liz and cammie noticed .Well this was going to be one interesting wedding because I have a feeling that there was more to being in love with Zach and Tristan was maybe only part of stealing our men were they jealous or were they our actually enemy.

* * *

**Please Read and Review because I need help also should I include some Ebby (abby and Edward) because I love them so much thanks !**


	5. Confused ? AN

Sorry but this a very important authors note

Okay guys lots of people are confused

1: Macey had already broken up with Preston before she met Tristan.

2: I guess we will just have to see if they defeated the circle * Laughs Evilly *

3: Thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing because if no one is reading I shall be hurt

4:I just wrote my first ever song -fic it is Picking up the Pieces by Paloma Faith and here is the summary

The circle has Abby and Edward is broken .Rachel decides to try Pick up the pieces of his broken heart . Should I make it more than a One-Shot .This is a Song Fic of Paloma Faith -Picking up the pieces DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gallagher girls or Paloma faith .Sadly

And if you have any other songs you want me to do please PM me them or leave them in the comments


End file.
